Strong planning and evaluation has been critical for the rapid development ofthe Siteman Cancer Center (SCC). Ongoing planning and evaluation is a major responsibility for the committees discussed in this section and will be essential to maintaining a steep scientific trajectory. Rigorous planning and evaluation is carried out on an ongoing basis through several internal and external mechanisms: External Planning and Evaluation: External Advisory Committee (EAC) internal Planning and Evaluation: 1) Institutional Planning Process (Strategic Plan) 2) Executive Leadership Committee 2) Leadership Council 3) Senior Leadership Committee 4) Area-specific (Basic Science, Prevention & Control, Oncologic Imaging) Leadership Committees 5) Shared Resources Review 6) Membership Committee These groups assist the SCC in ensuring continuing progress, strong future goals, and dynamic planning to adjust to changing scientific needs and priorities.